monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Minotauros/Mina
Mina is a friendly Minotaur Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Take my horn!” (+1 Bull Horn) “Take this! Buy meat! Meat!” (+1250G) “Take this! It’s freshly squeezed!” (+1 Milk) “Hey, will you give me some medicine? I’m weak against things like paralysis.” (Give Restorative?) *Yes - “You’re pretty generous! You probably fell in love with my bust size!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “You’re stingy… Well, I’m also pretty demanding.” “Give me money! Money!” (Give 750G?) *Yes - “You’re pretty generous! You probably fell in love with my bust size!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “You’re stingy… Well, I’m also pretty demanding.” “Give me a beef bowl! Beef bowl!” “Eat meat! Meat!” “At first glance you might think I’m a muscle head… and you’d be right!” “We don’t have a queen, but the minotaur family does have a boss. She’s called the Monster Cow Lord. Don’t forget it!” “Each day I do 1000 push-ups and run 100 kilometers!” “If we want to make some decent money, we sell milk in town. Where do we get the milk? ...Don’t ask something like that.” “I have excellent muscles!” “Axes are most associated with the Berserker job, but you need some sort of special item to get that job.” “You can’t take orders in the berserk state. Instead you attack violently and at random, with an explosive increase in attack power!” “I practice swinging my axe every day. If I don’t train my body, then...” “Naturally, beef bowls are my favorite food!” *I also like beef bowls - “Yeah, baby! It’s meat, of course! Meat!” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t like beef bowls - “What a weakling! I’ll crush you with my axe!” (-5 Affinity) *Isn’t that cannibalism?! - “I don’t care about that kind of thing! I’m beef bowl crazy!” “What do you think I’m most proud of?” *Your attack power - “Yeah! All this power!” (+10 Affinity) *Your magic - “If you really think that, you’re dumber than I am.” *Your sex skills - “I’m not worried about that either! I can make my pussy insanely tight!” “You probably already know that axes have a low hit rate. So, what do you think should be done?” *Use an ability that increases hit chance - “Yeah, learn the hit chance increasing abilities from the Hunter job! Then you can become an axe master!” *Use an accessory to increase hit chance - “I didn’t know there were such accessories! You sure know a lot!” (+10 Affinity) *Swing it around without a care - “You’re right! Don’t think about the drawbacks! Just take a chance! Dorya!” (+10 Affinity) *Don’t equip one - “Do it for your equipment… Your axe is crying...” (-5 Affinity) “Have you heard of the Minotaur Labyrinth? You can probably find a lot of minotaurs roaming around in there.” *That’s scary! - “Hahaa, of course it is! Make sure you don’t accidentally join all the other humans lost in there!” *I want to go - “Do you like minotaurs? Come on, no need to be shy. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t care - “That’s a dispiriting response… I shouldn’t have even bothered asking...” (-5 Affinity) “Which part of my body do you think I’ve bulked up the most?” *Your biceps - “Yeah! Look at these muscles! I can easily whirl this axe! Doriyaa!” (+10 Affinity) *Your ass - “Yeah! I also worked on these toned legs and this hourglass figure… You’re not just leering at my ass, right?” *Your boobs - “Wh-where are you looking, you perverted brat?! I-I’ll pound you into a rice cake!” (Minotaur Girl becomes horny) *Your shoulder roast - “Cut that out!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Mina: "Hey! Feed me beef bowls!" With Pochi: Pochi: "It's Mina!" Mina: "Ah! Have you been eating meat, Pochi?" Pochi: "I eat lots of meat bones!" Mina: "Follow up the meat with milk! Drink plenty of the minotaurs' signature brand milk!" With Banachi: Banachi: "Cow girl, shall we have a contest of strength...?" Mina: "Yeah! Just name the place! Let's go!!" Sonya: "Hey! Cut that out! If you two get violent, you could destroy a wall!" Mina: "...Sonya is the strongest." With Shizuku: Shizuku: "Wow! Amazing muscles! I want to be like that too!" Mina: "Then eat beef bowls! Beef bowls!" Shizuku: "But Mina, you're a cow monster. Are beef bowls okay for you?" Mina: "It's fine, don't worry about it, don't get bent out of shape! Now drink some milk!" Shizuku: "Is it really okay?" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions * “All right! I’m pumped up! Here I go!” Mina gets psyched up! Mina’s attack power is increased for the next turn! ---- * “Here I go! Uwahh!” Mina trips over nothing! (Take Damage) ---- * “Uyaa!” Mina aimlessly flails their weapon around! (Damage Random Enemy) ---- * “Uyaa!” Mina practices swinging an ax! ---- * “This is the muscle dance! Soryaa!” Mina shows off her muscles! ...but no one was watching. Trivia * She is the only companion in Part 1 with access to the Minotaur race and Savage Warrior job. Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1